


The Life Of A Butler

by Serin_Kun99



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More tags later, Romance, idk this just poped in my head, ill try with humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serin_Kun99/pseuds/Serin_Kun99
Summary: Btw Karma is wearing Black tie, black formal coat and a white dress shirt And black pants yes his hair is like when he is grown upSangou379  look at the end notesAlso still looking for 2 MORE people to write with me so if you want to plz comment down below.........





	

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Karma is wearing Black tie, black formal coat and a white dress shirt And black pants yes his hair is like when he is grown up
> 
> Sangou379 look at the end notes
> 
> Also still looking for 2 MORE people to write with me so if you want to plz comment down below.........

          **Karma POV**

"Get up...and get dressed"  
I say as opening the curtains to get everyone up"and you better be ready by the time I come back"I say as leaving in a serious tone to go and fix the dinner table,  
after I finish the table that took 6 minutes I went back to get the others "Isogai I need you to go and prepare the food, Asano go water the plants and mop the floor, Nakamura and Kayano make the table look flawless after all it does need  
a girls touch, ill get the young master ready for his meeting" I leave the room without another word.

"young master wak-"

"Karma I told you many times to call me Koro-Sensei"

"Yes Koro-Sensei sir..........Sorry sir um I see you are already dressed shal-"

"Karma..........there's a new butler coming to work here I wan-"

"excuse me for interrupting but sir don't you have enough servants"

"yes but he had no where else to go..........Iv known him since he was a little boy and...his....... **mother**.......but I never saw this out come...........anyway make him feel at home am I clear"

"Yes sir crystal"

"Alright, pick him up at the train station tomorrow First thing in the morning And i will be on a business trip tomorrow ill be gone for 2 months and........ **Yanagisawa** my brother will be coming over"

"................yes sir............ "

That night I couldn't sleep at the thought of ** _him_** coming over here eventually I did fall asleep and when i woke up I went straight to the train station and held up a sign that says ' **Nagisa Shiota** ' I stood there for 5 minutes before a _ **girl** _ with baby blue  
Hair and blue eyes ran up to me"I'm Nagisa Shoit **a** " _ **she**_ said.

_**Flash back** _

"Iv known _him_ since _he_ was a little _boy_ "

_Boy_

_Boy_

_Boy_

_**End of flash back** _

.............'THIS IS A GUY'.............

"You are the right Nagisa Shiota.......right"

"yes"

"well I'm Karma......Akabane Karma...I'm the one that's suppose to pick you up from the train station and take you to the Koro residents........If you will follow me"

He nods his head and follows me to the Limo, I open the door for him and close it behind him then go to get in the drivers seat as I adjust my mirror and see him he looks nerves.

"Is this your first time in a limo.. **.Shiota** "I said.

"yes and..feel free to call me By my first name Nagisa... ~~.' _ **please'**_~~ "

"Ok Nagisa"

We drove the rest of the way in silents when we got there i told him to go up stairs and change, I gave him a black and gray vest with a black tie and white dress shirt and black pants.

"Ok guys get in line he will be here any moment now" as soon as I finished my sentence Nagisa came down the stairs in his uniform.

"Nagisa come over here and stand next to me"

"Ok"

And now we just wait..................

**Author's Note:**

> Sangou379 do u have discord or Skype if so plz tell me how to get in touch with u......thx :) 
> 
> 2 MORE people.................


End file.
